Whisper
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: She was there… not because she wanted to, but rather, because it was an ordinary pattern for her to be there, setting an ambush to meet Kamijou Touma. ToumaxMikoto. Requested by Flem974. Reunion chapter completed! Epilogue written!
1. Chapter 1

**_This fic was requested by Flem974, so I can say that the idea is his!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Whisper

It was getting crowded; very rumbustious and unimaginably busy. The road was filled with strolling people whilst each of them were heading to their respective destinations, trying to penetrate the city of humans as others just followed those who were walking in front of them. Their shoulders and arms started bumping to each other each time the opposite current of walking humans passed them, only to be replied by apologetic looks, exasperated mumbles, or at times, perverted grins that also described the variety of people that was present in Academy City. Nevertheless, they were sure that they would run flatly straight to their destinations if there was less traffic.

Less expected from growing crowds and noisy draft that really wanted to create a bad image towards the said road, a silhouette of a girl could be seen, walking silently, not knowing where her own paces directed her too. She had a blank look; eyes were too void to see, staring at the hollow sight of her own legs whilst the stream of people began forcing her to walk faster. Her fragile shoulders were dropped dead, finding it hard to stay the same just like how they used to be, and for everything that had been showed by the individual called Misaka Mikoto, she found herself not so different from a lifeless statue.

The winds started revealing themselves from their respective concealments, trying to enter the stertorous crowd until it finally succeeded to flutter the tip of the Railgun's tea colored hair. For that, the temperature began decreasing again even though the sun was still shining there, much different from the mild warmth that the civilians really hoped from the weather. And the winds started blowing again, quarreling about current and intensity until one of them was brave enough to exploit their capability to blow.

The Railgun found herself at the intersection of the roads, signaling the end of the previous one and the dawn of a new, fresh road. It didn't need much thinking or one-sided discuss with herself to choose which way she should go, for she didn't really understand where she was going either. She was just pacing, stepping on the new road without her knowing why, as though she was attracted and infatuated subconsciously by an invisible thread that directed her to one place and one place only, and even though she wasn't curious of the destination or the thing that still made her to walk again and again, she kept passing through another people nonchalantly.

Blind men or not, everybody could know from the first glance that the said girl was not in a good state; either from the way she walked or the way her expression implanted on her face. Indeed, even though her mind was as void as an empty barrel, a fraction part of her brain was still, thinking about a figure of a young man, staying obstinately in the most important part of her brain as though it was some kinds of addiction. And Misaka Mikoto vaguely knew that even though it was not her brain who led her to any other place, maybe it was the image of spiky haired guy who led her, and for some obvious reasons, she followed the vivid trace of it.

The less traffic was there eventually, clearly showed by less people and her capability to see the landmarks and the drafts of the boulevard more. They received another blank look from her, and somehow, they appeared to demand another attention from the hazel haired girl. Nevertheless, even the inanimate like them could know that their efforts were futile; throwing themselves to the world of confusion as they started thinking about someone who could make a vibrant girl like Misaka Mikoto slipped to a place where children never smiled and the sky was never blue. For that, they began thinking ironically: this must be Kamijou Touma who was implanted in her brain.

A pair of black hue line under her eyes was the proof of her deficient sleep time, and to be honest, she hadn't eaten for about two days. Even though she could tell her roommate that she was not in the mood to eat and indeed she was not hungry at all, her body couldn't react just like what her brain had said, as every step appeared to be so heavy, and a rather strong wind was enough to sway her around a little bit just until she regained her composure at last. She shouldn't have any adequate energy to continue her pace or even to start it from the first time. She didn't know why, but she just found it easier rather than swallowing any kind of food. It was silly, because she didn't even know where she was going. She was just going to which the wind blew, going to which the lost one go.

Although the less traffic was indeed there, one's clumsiness couldn't be erased, fully showed by a sudden shoulder bumping between the hazel haired girl and a guy she didn't really know. He constantly bent down and apologized, showing every hint of courtesy and politeness that he appeared to have perfected since his childhood. Misaka Mikoto could see a spiky hair, nevertheless, her hope was fallen into a deep trench when the blond hair showed the delusion that she just saw that time in a span of seconds.

She passed him blankly; eyes became too blind to see the hidden meaning of courtesy.

(After she vanished into another crowd, she could swear that she heard the man's shriek, and it sounded like he was hit forcefully on a place that became man's pride and dignity.)

* * *

><p>She found herself in a familiar place.<p>

It was ridiculous to acknowledge that her legs were the one that led her to the said place. She looked at the red vending machine, currently reflecting the sunshine whilst the peripheral aroma of bushes and trees could be smelled. Her blank look was replied by the lifeless stare of the said vending machine, but somehow, the hazel haired girl could know from the way the scenery became oh so different (in her point of view) and the way the vending machine gave her a cold look that the said thing demanded the figure of spiky haired guy to be there, finally bickering with her while the vending machine smirked at the usual pattern.

She was there… not because she wanted to, but rather, because it was an ordinary pattern for her to be there, setting an ambush to meet Kamijou Touma. But now, the said guy… was not there, and no matter how stoic an individual called Misaka Mikoto could be, she really wanted to cry for his appearance there.

Her flawless hands found themselves in her pocket, taking a Gekota charm that became the only memento of her love secret; a fragile little thing that they both bought on one blissful day, just until it became the only thing that reflected the whereabouts and soul of Kamijou Touma when she found it lying on the beach alone. She watched it on her hand, looking at it as though it was some kind of long forgotten friend, with an expression as if she would hug the said charm between her sobs. She let all of her memories overwhelmed her body, and with memory that was flown to her brain, she felt as though she had no any power to do anything. She felt as if she was just a weak girl who needed much protection, and ironically, her only protection was… gone.

And the Gekota Charm took a glimpse of crystal tear from the said girl, as it tried to comfort her with a lifeless, yet deep look in futile.

She remembered the time when she was alone at the bridge, looking at the blue draft of the lake whilst she regretted everything that she had done from the previous time. She was just stepping on the verge of lifeline just until he stopped her; dragging her from the road to the hell and let her to take a glance of heaven, in exchange his own mind, soul, and body on the line of death. He finally survived, even though he almost lost his soul ten times and his breath nearly stopped. He still joked around with her, bringing that heart stopping smile of his as though the previous incident was nothing for him.

Her memory brought her also to the time when she was hiding behind the protection of red steel pole, clutching the plastic bag tightly as her ears never stopped listening to the words from the spiky haired guy. What he said indeed was an irresponsible things; something that couldn't be done without help, and she knew that he was a kind of guy who would talk like that to anyone. Nevertheless, she could feel some kind of frankness and honesty concealed perfectly behind the irresponsible, cool looking line. What she remembered was that she couldn't resist the urge to blush, and somehow she was fine with it.

Her face darkened slightly when she wandered to the time when the said spiky haired guy was covered with bandages and injuries, running around the dirty road as though he was in the mission to save the whole town again (and it was indeed true). She didn't need to be a professor to know that he was running from the nearby hospital without permission. The hazel haired girl just stopped him (momentarily), confronting him about her acknowledgement of his memory loss, just to be replied by his shocked expression. She couldn't see him like that, carrying an unimaginable weight and still tried to stumble onto the battlefield when his health was greatly impaired all on his own. He just shoved her off, leaving her with his usual smile, as though everything would be okay.

Her face darkened even more when she remembered the time when she was in the helicopter, the safest place around the area and the spiky haired guy was… there, standing on the most dangerous place with a face as though it was his own home and native country. She shouted at him to come with her, using all of her abilities to take him to the safer place in futile, just until he was forced to leave, and she never met him again afterwards.

She trailed off; muscles began weakening all of the sudden as each memory appeared to torture her without equal. She knelt on the ground, hugging the said Gekota Charm in depression whilst more tears began drenching the soil below, as though the tears tried to purify every fragment of soil with the sacrifice of her own happiness. Her tears channeled every kind of sorrow emotion that was granted to her for the two days of the disappearance of the said spiky haired guy and she couldn't resist her cry anymore.

Someone who would keep her warm every time, someone who would keep her safe from the storm had gone. Without him, nothing looked the same in the light; nothing ever seemed to quite turn out right. She realized that she was in love, but now, she was alone. She had lost the love she found, crying without a sound.

Where had he gone?

And she was crying even hard; not the usual crying that could be seen from someone who lost in a game, but rather, a cry that could be heard from someone whose life had been shattered, who didn't really want to see tomorrow. She was no longer kneeling, but burying her head to the ground beneath as though the soil demanded her kiss for it. She sobbed hard, heart broken, and also, stupefied by the sorrowful reality.

"Please… don't cry…"

And she started hallucinating too.

Eh?

"Please don't… cry…"

She looked to and fro, trying to know who had said the words. Her sight began becoming blurry, a good proof of the lack of sleep that she had experienced for the recent days. Her eyes began losing its ability to stay opened, and it appeared that all of her senses began giving up because of the lack of nutrients. But no matter the circumstances, she swore that she could hear that voice again, with the same words that the spiky haired guy had used; the words that she dearly loved, adorned with such tone of gentleness that could make her faint on the spot.

It was the voice of Kamijou Touma.

Still kneeling on the ground, having no any capability to stand up and to search the source of the said voice, her head turned right, only finding the image of strong legs that were covered with black pants, as though they were supporting a muscular body. Then, she looked upwards, only to find that the sight began deceiving her and she was truly mesmerized because of it.

It was the blurry image of Kamijou Touma, the same one, still wearing his usual uniforms with that renowned smile of his, and Misaka Mikoto thought that she had gone insane.

And her body had given up, truly showed by her closing eyes and everything went black all of the sudden. She stumbled on the ground as it supported her weight, sleeping soundly. Nevertheless, something was different: she was smiling brightly, the same smile that she always had whenever Kamijou Touma was there, and she would never look back.

She was found by Shirai Kuroko fifteen minutes later, and Misaka Mikoto found herself waking up in her dormitory, as usual.

Somehow, she knew that Kamijou Touma was still alive in this world, and she would wait for him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guys! The GiftOfHeavenSun is back! Well... I want to focus in this first before return to the Angel Of Thunder. This story.. maybe around 3-5 chapters, not sure of that. Maybe the description is too different or so, but please be fine with that! Enjoy!_**

It was raining.

Misaka Mikoto rested her back on the smooth surface of red vending machine number 7116; her weight was supported entirely by the said thing that had stolen her money during her first year in Tokiwadai Middle School. Her bare hands could sense the cold surface of the said vending machine, spreading around her peripheral skin as if it tried to give a certain shiver to the said girl, being completely indifferent towards her health which nearly had reached its limit. Her skin was much paler than before, and she appeared to be thinner and thinner. She was very tired, everybody could say from the first glance; from the way she started swaying to and fro each time the strong wind revealed itself by a sudden stream that was blown from the northwest; whose existence was heard and sensed by the howling sound and chill exposure from it.

It was raining.

Even though each span of seconds that had been given could only give more pain to the fragile girl, she was just there, lying completely on the said inanimate as though if the vending machine was not there, she would fall and faint on the spot. Her gaze was half-blurred and half-opened, and much more suffered in agony each time droplets of water from the above penetrated her eyes. She just blinked slightly, trying to be sure that the action was enough to heal her twin of eternity even though she would only open her eyes again in anguish. She gazed at the darkened sky above, trying to relieve any burden that she got each time the wind stroke and the rain drenched her body, and being smart girl from the start, she must have known, that her scarf and winter uniform couldn't protect her from any awful weather that was there since the dawn, and she would be dead if only the wind was stronger.

It was raining.

Yes, it was raining, horribly windy and unimaginably cold. The peripheral area was flooded by bitter draft whilst the rain kept falling endlessly from the sky, bringing another freezing sensation each time the water befell the hazel haired girl's body, trying to paralyze her for a moment by its glacial characteristic. Her smooth hair was completely destroyed by the perpetual wind that would never be bored blowing, and she winced slightly each time the raging wind picked up. The bustling sound of falling branches and languished bushes kept buzzing in her ears since she stood there. Nonetheless, if only the more severe atmosphere was there and she must crawl from her bed to be there, she was sure that she would stand on the same point; eyes surveyed the perimeter as her brain kept producing a vague hope to see a certain spiky haired guy to walk in and greeted her at the memorial place.

It was raining.

She was there, no longer because she wanted to be or because it was an ordinary pattern for her to be there, but rather, because of certain tingling feeling each time the vending machine greeted her by its lifeless stare, and of everything that she had felt until now, she just wished that Kamijou Touma would be there. Indeed, it was true that the chance of seeing him there was lower than any impossible fairy tales, but being an ever loyal girl that had been trained in perfection since her youth; she had a certain delusional wish, so much more than unreachable hope of an innocent girl to eventually see a walking figure of the spiky haired guy.

It was raining.

Part of her really wanted to slap herself for being so sentimental and holding a certain affection towards a boy that had been her one-sided rival since her second year in Tokiwadai Middle School. Her action and her feeling really felt out of place for her because it was really the first time she felt so attached to a guy. Being a dishonest person just like her under-handed nature fated her to be, she would never admit her feeling to anyone: just her, and always her. She would only express her affection towards the lucky guy (ironically, the said guy considered himself the most unfortunate person in the world) by continuous display of her skill and in rare moments; concerned talk that she would deny in the next sentence. But still, Kamijou Touma was someone that Misaka Mikoto really loved, whose death she didn't want to see from the first place. And no matter how unseen and vague her wish to see the said guy at their usual rendezvous place was, she would be faithful, continuing her action that had been repeated in seven days.

She believed that Kamijou Touma was still here in this world, and she would always believe.

…

It almost appeared that her wish was impossible.

But it was just a wish right? Everyone had a right to make a wish that described their ulterior messages from their own respective brains. It was up to any individuals to make a wish. They would find the strength inside their own wishes, and maybe, watching their own dreams came true. Because a shooting star was not needed to make a wish: the magic was right there in the hearts. Swam across the ocean blue, or maybe even launched a rocket to the moon. Wish was something that could change life, or maybe even could change the world. So just closed the eyes, then believed, and made a wish right?

…

It was raining.

And the wind continued its chastisement, currently scolding each other regarding strength, until one of them was brave enough to blow in rampage to the said girl, and she nearly lost her equilibrium because of the sudden impact. She regained her composure, hugging herself in agony as the rain kept drenching her in every way it could be. She was soaked heavily, and she felt so terrible, as her blurry sight kept swaying around her and she somehow didn't really know whether she was in another delusion or reality. But still, she was standing there, trying to relieve any weight that had been burdened to her shoulder by the awful weather and tried to catch any glimpse of appearance of a certain spiky haired guy to finally show up there.

And she found it, just around the corner of her eyes: the silhouette of the guy that she had waited for so long.

The hazel haired girl didn't really know how could the said boy suddenly show up there, not any trace of footsteps and his presence was not even felt. She widened her eyes, trying to check the truth behind her blurry sight. Nevertheless, it was really Kamijou Touma, and she was sure that it was no longer another vivid delusion by his continuous appearing figure and the shadow that he showed on the ground. He was in his usual attire, wearing a black jacket that concealed his T-shirt, with an awestruck expression as though he had just seen a dead in the living. He was not soaking just like her, because an umbrella took its presence in his hand that sheltered his body. And beyond that, she was very uncertain: half-angry, half-pissed, half-afraid, and much happier by the presence of a certain spiky haired guy that she had waited for long.

"Biri-Biri?" he said in awe. And with that, they lapsed into silence. They continued their own vigils whilst each of them stared at each other with awkward expressions, not realizing that they were long forgotten friends and freshly united. It was as if they tried to know the situation they were in, or maybe, they both were mesmerized by each other's paralyzing appearance that couldn't be expected by even the greatest fortune teller. The sound of rustling rain and howling wind were the only things that accompanied them, being currently unaware towards the meeting of the two that had been destined since they left each other.

Misaka Mikoto didn't really know what had driven her: whether it was her brain or maybe it was her legs that did that. But what she really wanted was to spark the said guy entirely or to punch his face that also, channeled her emotion that had been buried under the thick layer of dignity. She marched towards the said guy; right hand knuckled into a fist, preparing a good blow that she could give.

…

It was raining.

**_That's all! Short one huh? __At first, I want to blend it with TOuma's POV. But, I decided not to. Because the way of describing is a little bit different. Lol. _**

**_Please review, whether I should continue or just focus on the others? Please? Encourage me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ehmm... I hope you guys all won't be bored by my writing. Well, here's the new chapter, more like the character study about Kamijou Touma. I'm afraid that I made him somewhat OOC, but still, wrote about him (I hope it won't be disappointing). Ah, bad news. To Aru series won't be released this year:(. One more thing. Why does the fic about to aru appears so few? No much updates from great authors recently:( Don't make To Aru dies! lol  
><em>**

**_Whatever, enjoy!_**

"... You really are an idiot, it has been decided. Lying on this dirty concrete, what are you trying to do? You can just go back to your ordinary life as if nothing's happened right? Your heart can stop beating right? So how can you still smile like that? Why did you still...?"

Those lines were the one which suddenly revealed themselves from the shallow-minded brain of Kamijou Touma, opening another larger cabinet of memory that streamed down his brain to the time when he was indeed, lying on the dirty concrete... or at least, half of his body, except his head which was rested on the flawless lap of Misaka Mikoto. He remembered how heart broken she was, not knowing what to do whilst in another span of seconds, her own clones; so much more than any humans with souls, were murdered in the hand of the strongest esper in Academy City. But beyond that, it was the first time the said girl showed a certain emotion that she had concealed perfectly since she was born; crystal tears that dropped gracefully and befell his face became the only proof that despite of the superior power that Misaka Mikoto had, she was still, a middle school girl who needed a friend that she could confide, and also, a guardian angel by her side.

It was hilarious to know that actually, a short walk to the mini market could evoke some memories about the said girl. Yes, Kamijou Touma was intending to buy some groceries for Index, who gradually (and fast) decreased the amount of food in his refrigerator. It was just some days after he had come back to the Academy City, and he must buy more food or he would be chopped on head to death by Index. Time could really change, but it appeared that the habit of the nun would never change.

But still, until now, no matter how many times the spiky haired guy wondered why it happened, the flashback of his time with a certain hazel haired girl kept forming in his head, and he didn't have any clue why.

"... Oi, do you understand the situation right now? How do we look like a couple right now? Just studying and leaving the girl at the side, do you think this is male-dominant medieval Europe or something?"

His paces were slowed down a little bit and it was as though he was in his own circle by now, by the deficiency of sounds of the downpour and for the reason that only he could know: a smile graced upon his lips. It was the time when Misaka Mikoto forced him to have a date with her, in order to get rid of Unabara Mitsuki from perpetually bothering her. The date with the said girl was one of the causes that made him unable to finish his homework, but it still, curved his lip upwards recalling that. It was as if that the experience that he had with a certain hazel haired girl really stained the world in which Kamijou Touma resided, bringing him from the world of lifeless hue to the changeable world that would always be colorful. It was indeed, the truth that he didn't realize until now, and for a very vague reason that even he couldn't comprehend, he rather missed the said girl.

"That... er, about that, I came over to look for Kuroko and decided to come over in the meantime. There seems to be some fruits left, eh?"

Once he remembered the time when the said Railgun visited him with red cheeks (maybe she caught a cold) after the incident of the Daihaseisai Festival, he continued his paces, together with the company of the strong wind that was blown from the northwest whilst they pushed each other in order to create a current. The rustling sound of falling rain became louder and louder, as though the sky really wanted to pour the tears that had been buried along the time it was tortured. The raging wind picked up, fluttering his hair and Kamijou Touma was sure that he wouldn't recognize it anymore when he was home. Yeah. The rain maybe could be avoided by the shadow of umbrella that he was using, but for the wind? A big no-no.

But still, it was silly to know that the memory of a certain scientific Railgun was the one which led his movement, and for an unknown reason, the spiky haired boy didn't really mind being controlled by that.

"N, nnnooo, idiot, you're way off, just what were you blurting out! Just because it's limited to a man and a woman doesn't mean it has to be a pair of lovers; for example, married couples shouldn't have problems with that!"

The bright sky was obscured by the thick grey cloud, and the falling rain was still on the spot, as though tomorrow wouldn't allow more water to crumple from the sky. Nevertheless, a portion of grey hue of cloud could still dance happily to reply the softened stare of Kamijou Touma. The spiky haired guy reflected himself to the time when he lost the penalty game, and just like what his misfortune fated him to be, he was forced to obey the Railgun's order. What she wanted him to do was not a tough thing; not similar to the things that had been implanted in his mind regarding princess's intention and request that must be far worse than any exaggerating legends. It was as though, just like what the delayed thought of the said spiky haired guy finally realized, she just wanted to have another fun with him.

(He still didn't understand why a certain rich girl from Tokiwadai wanted to spend much time with a commoner like him, but being a good friend just like what Kamijou Touma would always be, he didn't mind.)

That Biri-biri middle school girl...

"The feelings of people go through waiting for you, have a taste of it at least once! Lay down on the hospital bed and try knowing the feeling of a person who can't do anything but watch from a safe distance! It was the same when you saved the Sisters. You told me to ask you for help, then you alone go to challenge Academy City's strongest level 5. Why won't your own ideologies apply to yourself as well? Why are you the only one not asking for help!"

And the series of words that were thrown by the said electromaster was much more enough to ditch his own thinking inside its own reality, where his own paces and body were in the different world compared to his thought. His eyes appeared to be so faraway, as if they tried to catch a glimpse of holy light from the treacherous hell, and without him knowing why, his steps were much slower than before. The wind kept demanding another attention from him, and the efforts were ignored just by the hollow gaze of the spiky haired guy to the crevice below him, and with that, what he thought and what he only thought was only the image of a hazel haired middle school girl.

It was another sleepless night again for him in the Academy City, just like what the spiky haired guy managed to reflect. The dark sky above was adorned by such scenery that could make everyone held their own breath in awe. The calm breeze was the one that still existed from the slow spin of wind turbines and gentle touch that it always gave to his skin. Usual night: just like what everybody hoped from the city of turbulence.

But still, he was a hero, a valiant man, a restless knight, a strong willed-paladin, a faithful priest, and also, a useless idiot. He stepped on to the dawn of another death when he left the hospital he was residing in; mind only thought about what kind of punch he could give to a certain male saint; Acqua of the Back who invaded the Academy City. But there, on the bridge that separated the hazard and survival of his, stood a silhouette of the girl, a girl who knew his memory loss; face frowned in confusion for seeing his terrible state, and with that, she blurted all the emotion of powerlessness that she felt when the spiky haired guy firstly decided to meddle on her bussiness from the first time.

She told him all the truth that were buried beneath the layer of denseness and idiocy, believing that her words could make him realized all the stupidity that the spiky haired guy had done until now. The familiar red cheeks of hers were entirely changed by the serious talk; concern became the main motive of her action. She threw back all the ideologies of his, trying to teach him under the shiny stars for God's sake. She was almost in the verge of crying, not only because she was really sad, but also, because she was concerned for everything that he had done until now, severely damaging his own body each time he threw himself to another calamity. Nevertheless, Kamijou Touma would always be Kamijou Touma. He just ignored all the talks and made his way to confront the enemy.

... And leaving the girl alone, standing on the safe place, knowing that he nearly suffocated to catch a breath.

Still, he thought that it was the best thing for a man like him to do. She was the bright creature, the one who should only see the world in the eyes of happiness and bliss, and he was the dark creature, the one who would only be wrapped by misfortune, and also, the one who should only protect the bright one. He still considered his action as the wisest thing, because he never assumed himself worth for living. At least he was right: she was happy now, leading an ordinary life that he always hoped her to.

…right?

The wind managed to catch his attention eventually, springing up the tip of his hairs as he blinked slightly for the sudden energy from the said wind. He fixed the position of his umbrella a little bit after its vigil in his hand was hassled by the continuous wind. If only the road was not as slippery as this, he was sure that he would flatly run on the road without even taking a single brake.

Between his paces and gurgling sound of the rain, his mind suddenly traveled to the time when he was standing on the Star of Betlehem; hand formed a fist, preparing the Imagine Breaker to destroy every illusion that would come to his way. But still, in the midst of the garden of withered flowers, there was still, a glimpse of light, in the embodiment of a helicopter in which a certain scientific Railgun resided. Even in the Russia: a place which was so far from her hometown, she was still there; face was full of concern, as though she really wanted to help him so much. Even though he still, rejected the offer of his own survival.

Even Levinia Bardway told him that one of the girls that cried because of him was Misaka Mikoto. Maybe he should really apologize later…

… moreover, who else were going to save a commoner like him faraway in the land of cold? Index?

With that, a corner of his eyes caught the sight of the entrance of a park; full of green hue and sweet draft even in the rain, attracting the passerby to enter the said park and have some views of the said park. It was also, the park where vending machine 7116, and the site where he always accidentally met the girl of memory, located. Almost all of the parts of inner heart demanded him to enter the said park, forgetting the taunt from the wind to just continue his walk to the market. For a fraction of seconds, he was just standing there, as his silhouette was obscured perpetually by the pedestrians, whose existence was fully disregarded as though what he was seeing was the natural beauty that the park emanated.

...

Such misfortune.

Together with the thought of his own phrase, he gave up, approaching the park silently with another howling wind that was disappointed for the disagreement from the said guy, creating a stream that didn't support the said guy's destination to the park. The water was still dropping from the sky above, but all of the thought of it was changed entirely when he finally stepped on the said park. It was as though he was drawn by the abstract magic that was emanated and felt each time the flash of image of a certain hazel haired girl appeared in his brain. He walked nonchalantly, carefully catching every glimpse of the forgotten park and felt refreshed by the fragments of natural beauty.

He would never know, Kamijou Touma would never know, that fate had set him to meet the girl in memory much earlier than he expected.

Ha-ha.

**_Ah, that's the end. 2 chapters to go. Right, anyway, I want to make a request. Can the readers please read my 'Shattered Illusion' as well? I want to make it as short stories for my English subject (Name change, lol!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ah, well... So this is the reunion part. I just hope that I didn't make it kinda strange or what, I just don't know how to write it:(_**

"... biri-biri?"

That line was the only thing that crossed his mind when he saw the figure of the hazel haired girl, standing alone in the mist of endless cold rain; her back rested on the concealed vending machine for only God knew since when. The said line appeared to snap the girl into the reality, finding it hard for not to stare at each other eventually. And the stare was the one which paralyzed the beings and thoughts of the two teenagers, braving the winter's chill independently, eyes still searching for the meaning of existences between the two. They kept their silent vigils, less comfortable and much awkward, staring with such emptiness that one could mistake them as statues. Of every thought and scene that had been invented by a simple line, Kamijou Touma thought whimsically: this must be another ambush at its finest.

Finally, Misaka Mikoto's right hand clenched tightly with a force that could make any soldiers shamefaced in embarrassment, forming a fist and Touma was sure that he could see a blue line of electricity formed around her body. Her face darkened, looking at the ground grimly as though each emotions that she felt was now strangulating her, clearly tightened by each span of seconds. With all the preparations that she had done, she marched towards him, splashing an amount of water from the puddle each time she took a step on. The silence was destroyed entirely when she roared indignantly a few steps from the guy, tunneling every kind of feelings that was hidden beneath the layer of dignity.

"IDIOT!"

She threw her first punch, far different from her usual electric attacks, only missing a few inches from the spiky haired guy's face, who dodged with a horrified expression implanted on his face. If only the punch really hit the target, he was sure that his face wouldn't return to the same condition in a week, and his sight would be half-blurry and half-blinded. Every thought of it was replaced when he saw that the girl was now preparing another attacks again, using her particular skill that she had perfected since her childhood; electricity was forming a thick layer over her flawless skin. He backed away, not intending to receive any excessive pain that could be worse even though he knew that his Imagine Breaker would negate it.

She glared at him; eyes full of scorching fire, even though the feeling was so freezing from the four meters of distance that both of them had created; crackling sound of electricity could even match a thunder. Mesmerized and all, Kamijou Touma was confused why the girl, with such display of power, could only be placed as the third rank in the Academy City. He watched, gulping slightly, preparing his Imagine Breaker that hopefully could negate the stronger electricity. It was, just like what Kamijou Touma finally recalled, the first time the said girl appeared to be so angry, yet beyond that, he could sense a shattered being, so crest-fallen and all, and one failure in speaking could result different reactions.

(Somehow he wouldn't want to imagine that, because even a dense person like him could know, that the reactions would only be branched to another negative choices)

"Mi-mi-misaka!" he stuttered, speaking with such horrifying style that only he could know why. "What are you so angry about? I haven't done any..."

His line was dropped when the first spark of electricity attacked him. Being a reactive guy just like he always was, he released his grip on the forgotten umbrella; right hand stretched to the front in order to block the spark... no, the thunder that the girl had created. Even when the power had been completely destroyed by the Imagine Breaker, he could feel that his body was numb slightly, and if only he didn't have any negating power, he mustn't be able to see the light again right now.

Just what the hell had happened here?

"What am I so angry about? WHAT AM I SO ANGRY ABOUT?" Misaka Mikoto roared with such noise that Touma was sure that it could even raise the dead. The howling wind and the gurgling sound of rain couldn't even negate her screech, with such tone that was more than any growls of tigers. He could feel that the area was surrounded by a certain different smell, and for that, he was sure that it was ozone, and he wouldn't need to ask why the ozone was now circulating the area they were in.

"YOU! IDIOT! INDIFFERENT! STUPID! FOOLISH! DESPICABLE! JERK!" she said with pressures on each bad words that her mother had prohibited since her youth. "I have told you countless times... STAY AWAY FROM DANGER! But you! You...!" She roared, being unable to finish the words that she had planned to say vaguely from the fluency of line. It was as though a stone had choked her and for everything that Kamijou Touma thought about, the line was resumed by another spark of electricity that was negated by the Imagine Breaker.

"But... Misaka..."

"I have told you to stay away! You just a stupid, idiot, foolish jerk! Why couldn't you stay on your bed, just doing your usual, healthy life! I repeat again one more time..." She said, marching towards the said guy, who was standing in silence, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say... because, indeed, there was nothing to do an to say. "...WHY DO YOU THE ONLY ONE NOT ASKING FOR HELP!"

The last words were followed by another punch, which was dodged again by the said guy. He became more and more horrified, as his memory began bringing him back to the event when he had the same talk; a certain deja vu that until now, he didn't want to answer. He was slightly embarrassed and much confused, by being scolded endlessly by a girl who was younger than him, who appeared to zap anything who blocked her way. Nonetheless, beyond that, he still didn't run from the scene, as though there was some kind of tingling feeling to stay there, listening to the preaching from the Railgun who wielded the tone of exasperation which expressed her emotion up to now.

"Even I have come to Russia to bring you back here! I have hi-jacked a plane, stealing a helicopter, daring myself to come to your place! Sacrificing my time to save you! HOW COULD YOU REFUSE MY HELP BACK THEN!" she said relentlessly, something that should be out of her usual disposition of concealing her emotion and being dishonest, but she said it anyway, because she could really explode if she kept her thought in her mind perpetually. Sparks of electricity became stronger and stronger, just until she managed to corner him in front of the vending machine.

"Just learn for emotions of the others a little! How could you still say: What am I so angry about?" she gritted her teeth; right hand knuckled into a fist, and with that, her fist was layered with blue line of electricity. Kamijou Touma became more and more horrified, as though he was some kind criminals who was punished with a dead sentence. He just prayed that the blow wouldn't be so hard... because he was not sure that his Imagine Breaker could negate it and there was indeed, no other place to dodge.

"Wait Misaka...!"

She marched quickly towards the said guy, who was mesmerized completely by the sudden paces, disregarding the fact that the howling wind and the falling rain drenched them endlessly. He closed his eyes slightly, bracing himself for any other pain that could be much harder than any attack from Fiamma of the Right, because no matter how young and how green the individual called Misaka Mikoto was, she was still, a hot-headed girl who could destroy a single army without breaking a sweat.

(Somehow, he forgot that he could negate the electricity by his Imagine Breaker)

Just when he thought that he would be hospitalized again because of the massive punch, just when in a glimpse of seconds, he began thinking about speaking another words of apology to the said girl, he finally realized that the punch didn't come, entirely changed by clanking sound of the vending machine. He opened his eyes slightly, just to observe that the sight was now mesmerizing him and he couldn't close his mouth because of it.

There, still inside the line of his sight as though she didn't allow him not to see her, Misaka Mikoto punched the vending machine just behind the said spiky haired guy, looking at the ground as though she tried to hide something. She was trembling hard, gritting her teeth that Touma was confused how could a girl like her could exert such force. But the thought of it was all changed when suddenly, he could observe crystal tears, falling gracefully to the ground beneath, joining the rain that still did its activity. After they lapsed into silence for twenty seconds that seemed to be hours, she looked up, showing her heart-broken and crest-fallen face that she rarely showed; tears became the only proof of every action that she had done up to now.

The proximity was entirely gone when said hazel haired girl buried her head to his chest, trying to relieve any burden on the chest of the guy that she dearly loved. With that, all fragments of Touma's brain concluded that the words of apology couldn't even cure her tortured emotion and heart, as it would only be forgotten with a mere blink. Inside the circle they were in, the outer scene was long forgotten, as what they only concentrated and focused on was the emotion that was channeled by the action of Misaka Mikoto herself.

"I...I have been waiting for you... in one week... here... Why... don't you... understand... my feeling?...I am... so...worried...about... you," she said in a softened tone, much different from her screech that was painful to be heard. It was, just like Touma managed to reflect, the first time the said girl cried after the sister incident. With those words, he somehow knew the true Misaka Mikoto, the honest one, who was no other than any middle school girl regardless any superior power that she had.

And she trailed off, her body began losing its ability to support her after sleepless nights and days-without-intention-to-eat. All of the shouting towards the said spiky haired guy appeared to drain her energy, leaving nothing but hollow crevice inside her body. She fell to the ground gracefully, fully knowing her body had given up fighting any circumstances and languished emotions that she had felt up to now. Her body was sprawled on the ground, with a face as though she needed an embrace that she really wanted, so desperately needed.

The wind continued its torment, whispering its lifeless distant wails. The falling rain resumed its activity as though even the sky cried and was melted by the sacrificial action that Misaka Mikoto had done. The wind continued its solitary fight, bickering about current, until one of them won and fluttered the hair of the spiky haired guy hard. Even then he stood still, his mind racing, drawing out conclusions that were discarded with a mere blink. And when the one minute were over, he could be seen; his mouth was still agape for every thought of the hazel haired girl.

Then, he knelt on the ground, lifting the upper part of the said Railgun in order to look at her closely. With that, he thought of every action that the fragile, lying girl in hug had done for him until now, and without knowing why: tears began falling from his face, fully acknowledging that he had done a mistake that couldn't be forgotten in a century he lived on the earth. He hugged the fallen girl tightly, as though she was dead and he really wanted to apologize her badly.

This was the girl who chased him endlessly because of some silly talks.

This was the girl whose life he meddled in.

This was the girl who was worried about him.

This was the girl whom he would protect no matter any incidents that happened in the world.

This was the girl whose life he wanted to protect, just like what he had promised.

This was the girl who came to rescue him even to Russia.

This was the girl... who was crying for... him.

"I'm sorry."

Those words were no longer any apology, moreover any demand for it, but rather, it was a plea, because Kamijou Touma knew between his sob, that even God couldn't forgive what he had done to the fragile Misaka Mikoto up to now. From the condition of the said girl, Kamijou Touma could know, or even everybody could know, that she was tortured by a certain worried emotion that drained her soul and life, because beneath the vibrant eyes of Misaka Mikoto, she was still a middle school girl who had emotion and feeling.

"I'm sorry," he said, more similar to another whisper around the cold rain; his tone showed every kind of regret for what he had done to a petite, weak girl just like her.

And the rain watched, fully acknowledging that the words from the said spiky haired guy was another dawn of the new era of their relationship, as the two of them kept their silent vigils for another span of time.

**_Umm well? Good? Bad? Leave it in review section please, and please tell me whether I should make an epilogue or not?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why did I ask you guys to decide whether I should make an epilogue or not? Because frankly speaking, I began losing my touch and I have no any idea how to end this story. But suddenly, a thought clicked in my mind, and I have a plan, really! Buuuttt. I decided to separate the epilogue into two parts, and this is the first. I won't write for about a week guys, consider this as my gift:D**

**_Enjoy!_**

Kamijou Touma cooked nonchalantly, flipping the pan cake perfectly as it created a fuzzing sound each time the said meal made a contact with the pan. His eyes surveyed the flying pan cake when he threw it slightly to the space above it, making sure that the cake would land nicely on the pan, only to be flipped again by the said guy. The aroma of the food began spreading around his kitchen, infiltrating the indents of usual fragrance that the spiky haired guy's dormitory eternally provided. He was sure that he could do the pattern without even looking, but rather than sacrificing his great source of protein on the spot, he decided not to.

Out of the blue, the snoring sound of a certain hazel haired girl caught her attention; his eyes rolled quickly to the silhouette of the sleeping girl who took her peaceful slumber on his bed, sinking entirely to the land of dream and forgotten wishes, showing another side of fragile and delicate person behind vivid delusion. Misaka Mikoto was sleeping, much comfortable and less awkward, for about a night since she fell unconscious in front of him; rain and the vending machine became the witnesses of everything. After a short time of lamenting his deepest fears and longest-forgotten failures through sobbing silently, he decided to at least give the said girl more treatment, and being him, what he could do was only carrying her in bridal-style to the only place he knew: his own dormitory.

(He remembered how he received weird looks from the strolling pedestrians who had seen the unison of their souls implicitly, but what he cared about that time was only Misaka Mikoto and Misaka Mikoto, and he would give the world in the silver platter for her and only for her.)

Since the dusk had ended and the spirit of the dawn appeared through its crimson sunlight and sweet draft, as though it relieved the bitterness of yesterday, the girl was still sleeping, being the embodiment of the dearest statuette by her motionless characteristics. Looking at her peaceful and relaxed mind and soul subconsciously curved his lip upwards, forming a smirk that could even melt the hearts of half of Neccessarius's members; eyes tried to rummage the secret between her coherent and serene smile along her expression. It was, after some evaluation and denial he would admit, another weak attempt to steal glances at his friends when she was sleeping. He found himself sighing at the very thought of his underhanded nature.

But still, he didn't understand the motive behind his deliberate action, and he must make note to ask Index or Komoe-sensei later.

Speaking of Index...

It was accidental, Kamijou Touma must say, to receive a short note from the said blue haired nun on the screen of the TV, informing that she would go for a sleep-over with Komoe-sensei, Tsuchimikado Maika, and Himegami Aisa for two straight nights. He would never know, he realized grimly to himself, why fate decided to leave him with a certain hazel haired a girl that appeared to carry the entire world on her two gnarled shoulders. That was, just like what the spiky haired guy would invariably conclude, another plan of misfortune that would be burdened to him, and he shivered slightly by the thought of that.

(Whatever it was, he could feel a glimpse of light, much more than any forgotten wishes, spoken with such frankness and hopeful vision, that he could see a brighter future of his relationship with the fallen girl when the city dawned and exploited its seraph.)

And he was back to his short-forgotten pan cakes, flipping it again and again just until the pattern ended when he finally realized that the said meal was ready to be served. He carefully placed the pan cakes on the white plate, nicely decorating it with some lettuces and maple juices, and with that he was sure that the said hazel haired girl would love munching the said meal. Just when he was about to remove his apron, his focus was entirely given to the sudden low voice from his bed, and with that, he clearly knew that Misaka Mikoto had woken up.

She woke up; eyes gazed at the ceiling above as it replied her with its lifeless stare. A portion of sunshine that penetrated the room appeared to obscure her vision, as she closed and opened her eyes slightly, adapting herself to the peripheral condition with mere blinks. Thirty seconds were over, she could still be seen lying on the cozy bed, just until she managed to sit and looked at him with a confused face, being currently astonished and awkward for the sudden appearance of the spiky haired guy in front of her.

He knew that he should have much better words to say, but what he said contradicting everything compared to sweet talks and cheesy words.

"Ah! Finally you woke up, biri-biri! It's getting painful hearing your loud snores! Anyway, you were drooling when you..."

His speech was left behind when a pillow hit his face.

"I'm not snoring or drooling you idiot!" she said loudly, and Kamijou Touma must make note of her fast regeneration of spirit and voice that could be greater than what Tsuchimikado Motoharu could do. "And where am I?" she said, turning his head left and right, trying to acknowledge the situation, condition, and place she was in; fully adorned with slight blushes because of her inner thought for being alone only with a certain spiky haired guy.

"You're in my dormitory, you have slept for one night here," he answered nonchalantly; eyes closing, as though he had said the same thing to any random girls he found lying on the street and took them back home. With that, she sat in her silent vigil, trying to process any further information that had entered her ears, and as the time grew, more crimson color could be seen on her cheeks. She was blushing hard, red to the very core, but still her gaze locked with his and Touma frowned slightly at her stubbornness.

"WHHHAAATTT!"

Ah, earthquake.

"Y-y-you said that I-I-I have sle-slept here for one night... With-with you?" she stuttered, as though her throat was choked by an invisible thing that even she couldn't imagine what. She was agape, awe-struck, shamefaced and all, noticing that her inner dream had really become the newest reality. She shifted her gaze to anything but not the comfortable-looking face of the spiky haired guy, not being brave enough to catch any glimpse of black eyes that she always adored. And for a slight moment of confusion and astonishment, she looked down, widening her eyes as another truth had just been received by her scientific brain.

She was not wearing her Tokiwadai uniform, changed entirely with a dress that was specialized for sleeping only.

Then...

"YOU CHANGED MY CLOTHES?" She barked with such noises that could even make the dead came to live, as all of the thoughts and embarrassed emotions had been channeled to one shriek, pulling down any remaining might that she had in one shout. The said spiky haired guy winced slightly, being currently unprepared against the roar of the said girl, which had resonated to every corner of the room. He noticed that she was now much redder than any ripe tomato; his mind began drawing out any possibilities of the drastic change of hue that he would only perceive as other kind of diseases. Nevertheless, he sighed, taking a plate of the pan cake from the table and offered it to the furious girl.

"That's not important, Misaka," he said nonchalantly as though it was really not an essential thing compared to her awakening at the moment. He smirked slightly at her tendency to shout for everything that she found weird and unusual, just until he sealed the mere thoughts with closed eyes. "Here, your breakfast!"

Misaka Mikoto's eyes softened slightly, looking at the delicious pan cakes that were added with some amount of maple syrup, and with that, all the thoughts of being furious and embarrassed events had gone, as her stomach began growling slightly, and she blushed for the subconscious action of her part of body. She looked away, but her hand finally found itself holding the plate and the other one took the fork that was lying motionless on the surface. After of some moments of hesitation, she gave up, taking a bite from the pan cakes and silently munching it.

"Yum~"

"Good, right?" the spiky haired guy said with a smirk.

"Ah well, not bad," she answered, even though it seemed hard for her to say the truth behind her dishonest disposition. "But, maybe it's just because I'm hungry, that's all," she said, another complete denial after her first statement, as she began taking another bite, enjoying the delicacy and also, cherishing the meal that her love interest had deliberately prepared for her. She blushed again for the inner thought.

They lapsed into silence, as all the spoken words were replaced by nothing but the hollow lack of words that were showed perfectly by the figure of the two. The abstract silence appeared to block their abilities to speak, as though they were only trying to fill each other's existence in the space. The silent vigil remained the same for another five minutes, just until Misaka Mikoto filled her empty stomach with nothing but pan cakes, and she gently placed the said plate on her lap.

"Tell me why..." the said hazel haired girl started.

"What?"

"Why did you... refuse my help back then in Russia. Why?" she said as her face appeared to be darkened by each words that were spoken, emphasizing each lines with nothing but solemn and seriousness, and for that, another feeling was now hurting her chest. She sank into another darkness of truth, the embodiment of fallen angel, as she was saddened even more because of the languished emotion that she had felt up to now.

Kamijou Touma's feeling was much worse than Misaka's, as he suddenly felt a huge pressure on her shoulders, giving him more pain that even he could never imagine. That was, just like what the spiky haired guy managed t reflect, a question that he would never want to answer. Of all the thoughts of that, he just concluded that maybe getting chomped on the head straight by Index would be much better than answering the question from Misaka Mikoto.

The silence fell again for the second time.

(They sank to another painful reality of contrast opinions, even though they knew full well that both contrast sides were for the greater good.)

Getting tired of waiting, a thought eventually clicked from Mikoto's mind, as she began blushing again slightly, stretching her hand dubiously to the direction of the spiky haired guy. Kamijou Touma gave her a blank look, much confused by the action of the hazel haired girl, just until the said Railgun spoke and concluded the action that she had done previously, not looking at him straight in the eyes because of something that he didn't know.

"J-j-just promise me," the hazel haired girl said as she showed her little finger in the spiky haired guy's vision. "Y-y-y-you will never leave m-m-my s-s-s-side," she said slightly, stuttering and all, as though the words tasted foreign for her tongue. "N-n-not because I care about you or anything, I-I-I just thought that I don't want you to leave because I really w-w-want to b-beat you someday! Yeah! That's that!" she added hastily.

Kamijou Touma was surprised, oh so agape by the sudden request of the said hazel haired girl. He observed the stretched little finger already, demanding his finger to be intertwined with it, as a promise that would never be broken. Then, he reflected everything that the Misaka Mikoto had done for him. And of the memory that streamed down his brain, he concluded the decision that he had thought quickly, and his action was the proof of it.

He intertwined his little finger with Misaka's, enjoying the slight delicacy of the flawless skin of the said Railgun, and with that, something that Kamijou Touma really wanted to see; a smile, pure of innocence and happiness, adorned with genuine expression was shown by her face. It was no longer a blushing figure of hers, but rather, a figure that showed that she was really grateful for what the said spiky haired guy had done, and with that, he had no regret.

…

(Afterwards, he observed that her smile changed into a smirk, and he grimly realized that this day would be a very long day.)


	6. Chapter 6

**_So guys, this is the epilogue. I can't say that I like it, and I'm bored in the middle of the story... I didn't get chance to proof read this because I wrote it in the airport. Guys, I'm sorry. I really wanted to post it because I'll be going in a holiday, so no writing:( Sorry. Please be fine with it? _**

(Why didn't she mind to give the world in a silver platter only for a certain spiky haired guy?)

The dusk was now the one which enveloped the space, completely drowning the Academy City to a certain pure blackness; street lights became the only thing that obscured the darkness with the white seraph, giving enough vision for the occasional pedestrians to continue their paces. The less crowd was sensed by less voices and more spaces for walking people, fully allowing the joyous breeze to gather and stream down the given path, bringing various fragrance that beckoned the last places that it visited. For the given minutes that the pedestrians had around the midst of calm breeze, they were happy, jolly in heart to the very core, fully knowing that the breeze was caressing their skin and they were comfortable for it.

The serenity was gone slightly by the loud paces sound of a certain hazel haired girl, assaulting the street by her relentless run through the boulevard, being nonchalant against the weird and annoyed stare of the other people who demanded nothing but tranquility. She was running swiftly as her footsteps were long gone by another steps, fully resembling a scared girl with a devil on her tail. Indeed, she was afraid, horrified by the thought of her dorm supervisor and the fate of her untrained-to-be-slaughtered neck. Her fatigue which was showed by endless pants and continuous sweat was long forgotten when the flashing image of her dorm supervisor crossed in her brain. No matter how strong her power could be, the only one who could make her running for life was nobody but a certain fierce supervisor.

(It was really an irony.)

Ten steps were so much easy to disappear for a running Misaka Mikoto, as she eventually faced her dearest dormitory again this time, being fully relieved that at least she didn't have to experience some deadly punishment that would only be thrown by her supervisor. She stood idly for a while in front of the dormitory's door, panting slightly as her hands were found on her knees, trying to relieve herself after some moments of insufficient oxygen and weary legs. And after the thirty seconds were over, she could still be seen, minds drawing out any kind of treatment that could be given to her exhausted body later in her room, just until she snapped out to the reality, opening the door with such gentleness, allowing the comfort from the inner space of the dormitory to overwhelm her.

"Onee-sama!"

…What kind of comfort was that?

(She knew that a certain flying Shirai Kuroko straight to her own delicate body was not the best welcome for their awkward meeting. Nevertheless, when she acknowledged that the said Judgement member had tried so hard to conceal her disappearance and was very worried for it, her lip curved upwards, forming a smirk that could melt the heart of her roommate on the spot.)

Misaka Mikoto dried her hair, be spreading and rubbing herself using Gekota towel as she hummed a low tune, being fully happy for the sweet draft that her room perpetually emanated. Sitting on her own bed with her usual pajamas, everybody could know from the first glance that she was ready to go to a place where her wishes came true (or a place where she must face the worst with her bare eyes). The sound of the falling water from the shower could be heard vaguely from the bathroom, with a hazy silhouette of Shirai Kuroko could be seen from a distance. She sighed, noticing that no matter how unusual the circumstances around Academy City could be, the night would always be the same like this. Indeed, she didn't mind with the particular pattern though.

She surveyed her room; eyes rolled in an unimaginable speed as she caught the glimpses of everything in the narrow space. The activity was stopped when she finally noticed that there was no much change in the room after her disappearance (even though she must take note of asking her roommate why her cupboard was opened when she entered her room for the first time). Closing her eyes, she resumed the previous activity just until her peripheral vision caught onto something and she stayed silent because of it.

Her eyes were focused on the drawer beside her bed with a certain hollow and dreamy expression as though she was imagining something that was too big to die, too big to root, too big to be consumed by time, and too big to disappear (flew away and soared in the sky with its own wings). It was an ordinary drawer indeed; nothing special could be observed and sensed even by the blind. Nevertheless, the hazel haired girl looked at it with such profound that everbody would wonder who Misaka Mikoto was. And with a certain fading smile that could be seen around another span of seconds as a signal, she opened the drawer and revealed the things that were hidden right inside it. For every other thought regarding things that were exist inside the said drawer, those were all changed into abundant happiness and slight shyness when another crimson color could be seen on the Railgun's cheeks.

(Somehow, she was not very uncomfortable with the blood-raising to her cheeks. Believe her, she had experienced that countless times that day.)

It was the photos and images of the events that she and a certain spiky haired guy had experienced throughout the day; since their first fateful promise at the morning until the constellations revealed themselves through various brightness and pattern. She would never forget the time when she took (dragged) the said guy to have one-day-fun with her, and of every thought of reluctance that might appear in her love secret's brain, he agreed. Those photos... were taken by a photographer who suddenly appeared at the end of the day, saying that she (yes, it was a girl) had taken the photos of them (candid) and had even printed the photos for the two of them. She knew that she could be angry and she could sue the said photographer for stalking and all, but when she saw the result of her work... well... She must admit that they were quite nice and... memorable.

(Somehow, she vaguely recognized who the said short-haired photographer was, but when she reflected her figure again, she was certain that it was not the girl in her mind, even though a certain sense of deja vu could still be felt.)

The first photo was funny.

It was the photo of her, laughing towards the said spiky haired guy who was sprawling on the ground beneath, who was laughing too. The sunshine that was still present in the photo marked the time when the photo was taken, something that made the hazel haired girl sure that it was captured around the beginning of their walk (Mikoto still wouldn't admit that they were on a date). The two of them appeared to be very happy with each other, emanating a certain aura that was so rare to be seen from the two, as though they were only usual teenagers, not wielding any troublesome powers. It was, just like what Misaka Mikoto managed to reflect, the time when the said guy fell to the ground (all thanks to a certain annoying soft drink can). She knew that she should resist her laughter, but still, she couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know what triggered the victim, but in the end, he laughed too because of his carelessness and misfortune.

(He had been a fighter for long, but still, he didn't fight after mockery laugh from Misaka Mikoto, and even joining her. For additional information, he didn't ever fight for their friendship.)

The second photo was embarrassing.

It was the photo of her with the spiky haired guy, ice-skating around as the said Misaka Mikoto held the strong arm of Kamijou Touma tightly as though it was her only source of life and happiness (and it really was). She had never been an ice-skater, and it was really the first time the said Railgun skated on the ice, and outside the reality that she knew that she was still wrapped with a thick layer of dignity, she was scared of falling (so much different from the said spiky haired guy). But beyond that, she just realized that there were no longer spaces between their bodies, as though they were destined to be together from the first time they were born. She blushed again, red to the very core because of that thought.

(And frankly speaking, she should know that maybe Kamijou Touma thought of the same thing too that time, by the way he looked at her with such depth and concern, as if he would die first rather than letting her fall, and she indeed, never fell in her first time ice-skating.)

The third photo was much more embarrassing than before.

It was the photo of her and the said Kamijou Touma (again) in the park when they decided to stroll around it to take better sight of crimson twilight that would be coming soon. In the photo, the spiky haired guy was… carrying her, bridal style, as she wrapped her arms on the neck and body of the Imagine Breaker guy with a horrified expression on her face, looking at the ground as though she was searching for something (not to be forgotten, slight blushes on the cheeks of the two). It was indeed, much more embarrassing, as her perfectly-concealed fear was now known by the said guy. A bug suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and as a reaction, she leaped to the safest place that she could find; Kamijou Touma.

Out of everything, she remembered how warm she felt in the protection of the strong arms of Kamijou Touma, as suddenly, her fear decreased along with the departure of the said bug from the scene. With the crimson twilight as the background, they appeared to be more like a certain painting that would take a century to be created, as they appeared to be so genuine and so truthful, something much rarer than seeing a dead person came to the living. But still, the happiness ended when she finally realized the situation she was in, and ordered the said guy to put her down.

She was blushing even harder when she took a closer look at the photo; and maybe the redness of a fresh tomato was not as red as her cheeks.

(But still, she remembered how sweet his voice was, how heroic his attitude was when he tried to reassure her that everything was okay. How couldn't she fall for him?)

The fourth photo was nice.

Why nice? Because it was indeed, nice. In the photo, the said hazel haired girl was posing in front of the shooting arcade, after she had won in a furious battle with the said spiky haired guy. She was smiling broadly, blowing the mouth of the artificial gun with a prideful expression. On the other side was Kamijou Touma; head dropping, lamenting his misfortune for even losing to a certain hazel haired girl. He held a white flag (came out of nowhere) as a sign that he finally gave up.

(Nevertheless, he noticed that the top-scorer from the previous game's name was… him, and she wondered whether he pretended to lose or something, but she didn't mind.)

The fifth photo was…

The photo was taken when the stars were shining brightly, fully matching the brightness from the street lights as though they were competing to illuminate the night. There, in the photo, the said hazel haired girl was walking beside the spiky haired guy. Misaka Mikoto was looking up, taking a good capture towards the said guy, while Kamijou Touma replied her with a certain softened face that could melt the heart of everybody in process. And for the surprise of the said hazel haired girl, she noticed that her hand was in… the guy's hand.

(She suddenly was aware that she didn't have any dainty hand that was enough to cover his, but she sort-of like it, anyway.)

The brightness of the street lights and the stars were creating some kind of harmonic background, and for every other reason concerning symbolism, they appeared to bless the embodiment of the freshly united teenagers. Their expressions appeared to be so blissful, so kind, and so true, that nothing could ever match the happiness that was carved inside their heart, walking side by side as though it was a daily pattern for them to do the same thing.

…sweet and memorable.

With that photo, Misaka Mikoto reflected everything that she had done earlier, worrying about her love secret to the rate where she didn't even mind to lose her health to just see the said guy in her peripheral sight. She remembered how stoic (and stupid) she was, waiting on the same spot for about seven days regardless and bad weather and condition that might appear. She remembered the destined encounter finally with Kamijou Touma. She remembered all, and it wouldn't be forgotten.

And at the very last, she had a chance to hang out in one day with the said spiky haired guy. That was all worth it. She cherished it.

After some amount of self thinking and deep hesitation, she sighed, and with that signal, she took a pen from the table and wrote a sentence on the back of the fifth photo, together with the company of another crimson color on her cheeks. And after about ten seconds she was writing carefully, her staring figure could still be seen, smiling broadly as though her wish had been granted right from the start and she had no regret regarding living.

"… Onee-sama? What is that? A photo?"

"Ah Kuroko!" Mikoto said hastily, hiding the photos on the back, shooting her another stare of surprise and awe. "You have finished taking a bath?"

"I have, Onee-sama," Kuroko answered wrapped in a towel and her usual pig tailed hair was disentangled to her back. She tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong one-sama?"

Misaka Mikoto didn't know what she should answer, so she just said "Nothing" with a softened expression and Shirai Kuroko smiled.

And there, in the fifth photo that Misaka Mikoto loved the most, a hand written could be seen, it said.

"Dear my loved one, every day and night… Always be with you…"

…

(Because together they had made a promise, to be always with each other, to never forget each other. Because they had just scratched the surface of the world they would go to know, together moving forward, even though they were far apart.)

Bonus

"You're great, Uiharu!" Saten said as she observed all the photos that she had taken when she and Saten stalked the hazel haired girl with a boy that they didn't know (and they suspected him to be Misaka Mikoto's boyfriend). "You took the photo soooo greatly! Aw! They seem so cute and sweet together!" Saten said, clapping her hands in delight as she sat on Uiharu's bed in her dormitory.

"Yeah, thanks, Saten-san," Uiharu said shyly. "But why must I be the one who took the role as the photographer who confronted them? I thought you could be better?" she asked, being completely confused by the order that Saten gave to her when they stalked the said hazel haired girl together.

"Because you, Uiharu…" Saten said with a smirk. "Nobody would know who you are when you are not wearing any flower hair band, you got it?"

**_So this is the last part. Good? Or Bad? Sorry if it's not my best, I know that. And please review this! Please:( And also, give me opinions of which photo is the best? Please?_**


End file.
